The Battle for Berk
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: (Pen Name changed from catz4eva101) While Pitch is defeated and weakened, things thrive in Berk. But when Pitch takes the chance to over come the Guardians once again, but in a smaller but deadly surprise, they'll need all the help they can get from a new recruit who happens to know quite a lot about the island...and its pets. Rated T just in case. (No RotBTD, No HiJack)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Ok, before you start the story, there will be a few things I have to share with you.**

**1.) This is NOT, I repeat NOT, a RotBTD FanFic. I'll leave it at that, so sorry all of you fans, you won't find that here, or any of their 'adventures'. You will not find Merida or Repunzel anywhere in this.**

**2.) This is NEVER, EVER, EVER, going to be a... *shudder* JackxHiccup story (Which I find utterly, UTTERLY, disgusting.). I was browsing through the crossovers and that's all I could see: RotBTD and HxJ.**

**Leaving with that, and like I said in number 2, that's all I saw. I thought that some of you may just want a plain adventure story with none of that in it. Just plain fun and excitement. I know I would. I probably sound like a brat right now, but I'm just telling you about it now so none of you can't say I didn't warn you, and I apologize for my complaining and my criticizing.**

**On that happy note, I've got to warn you: I've only seen Rise of the Guardians twice. Please correct me if I get something wrong at points with that. I'm not sure I'll get anything wrong with How to Train Your Dragon though...I've seen it more times then I can count, and it's my favorite movie...but still, correct me if I do something wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or RotG or their characters, they all belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell (the author of the HTTYD books).**

**With that, let the fun begin, and happy readin'!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery._

"Hiccup!" I heard someone shout at me from the opposite side of the great rock Toothless and I were currently perched on. I smiled and shook my head, "What is it now, Snotlout?" I shouted back, Toothless kicking in with his own grumble. Snotlout sneered back at us from his position on Hookfang, "Do be so confident. Hookfang and I are going to fly circles around you two!" he said, patting his Monstrous Nightmare head. "Well, lucky for us that doesn't matter. What matters is who's faster, and I think we all know who the leading champion is." I said sarcastically, Toothless flashing my cousin a toothy grin.

"I don't know...maybe someone else will win this time?" Fishlegs called from the other end of the line we were forming. Snotlout just snickered, then let out a laugh, "Yeah, sure. And you and Meatlug'll _definitely _win this one!" he teased. Fishlegs grimaced.

"Snotlout." another's voice called out from the left of me. Astrid stared him down, glaring, until he held up his hands in defeat. "Ok! Ok! Just having some fun, that's all!" Snotlout defended himself. Astrid's eyebrows rose with confusion, "And _that's_ what you call fun?" she questioned. Stormfly squawked and jerked a bit from underneath her, anxious to start the race. The twins' Zippleback chirped their own rhythm, agreeing with the Nadder and anxious as well. "Can we just get a move on?" Ruffnut questioned from on top of Barf, her head of the Zippleback. "Yeah! What the prize if you win?" her twin, Tuffnut questioned. "There's a prize? Now I _really_ wanna win!" His sister exclaimed. "No, I'm going to win it long before you do!" he shouted back.

I held up my hands to motion for them to stop, and said, "Woah, woah, woah, ok stop. Two thing wrong with what you guys just said. One, You'd both win whatever 'prize' you're thinking of; you're riding the same dragon. Two, There is no 'prize'. This is just for fun." I explained. The twins looked at each other with judging expressions, then back at me. "And what's supposed to be fun about that? With no competition?" Ruffnut questioned. A feeling of tease rose up inside of me, and I turned to see Astrid smirking at me. "Well, it's not supposed to be fun it's-" I cut her short. "Yeah yeah, it's a 'Hiccup' idea, we get it. No need to rub it in Astrid, _thank you_." I said, rolling my eyes. She just chuckled.

"Well are we going or not?" Snotlout complained. I nodded.

"In 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2-"

"GO!" Snotlout shouted, laughing as he took of first with Hookfang.

We stared after him in shock and amazement at the fact that we did not see that coming, and took off after regaining ourselves.

I clicked Toothless's prosthetic, letting it glide and his wings do some of the work; we were already in the motion of passing everyone else. I looked down on my right to see the village bellow us.

_My home._

Berk is a beautiful place, it is. Dragons of all shapes and colors roamed around freely, flying with their masters or helping them out with their chores. It was a wonderful sight, really. I smiled at how much it's changed, and all of that because of me. Me, the village runt and Hiccup the Useless. Ha, who would've thought?

_In a word: Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets, but the best parts are the pets._

Toothless growled and snapped me out of my trance, bringing my attention back to the race. I looked back to see the others catching up some, and I clicked his tail again to a new position, like the one I used during Thawfest, and a great burst of speed flew from us. I could see Snotlout and Hookfang coming closer, and from that I knew we were catching up. "Come on bud!" I shouted as we flew faster and faster along the course.

_Other places have ponies or parrots, but we have_

_dragons._

Wel quickly passed the leading pair, and made our way over the Great Hall, which was the finish line. I clicked Toothless's prosthetic in some as we neared the ground, and landed smoothly. I pat his head as the others flew in behind us. "Great job, bud! Wasn't that hard, was it?" I questioned him with a smirk. He shook his head and grumbled at me, sharing a gummy grin.

I turned around to see the other teens land on the steps of the Great Hall next to me, and I welcomed them with a wave. Astrid and Snotlout just sneered at me. "Well, it looks like Hiccup and Toothless win...again." Fishlegs announced to them as if they didn't already know. We all walked down the steps, our dragons in tow. Toothless stayed right by my side, like he always did, as we made our way down to the dock. Why'd we go down there out of all the places? Don't know, we just did.

As we were walking we were greeted from many Vikings on either sides of us. It was like that everyday now; fighting a Great Dragon doesn't go unnoticed around here. We were just about to walk down the slop to the docks when we passed the Forge, the place I used to (and still do) work while the dragons raided the village. At first we just walked by it carelessly, when something appeared at the back of my mind.

I ignored it, thinking it was nothing, and kept walking. What ever it was that was nagging me made me turn around again and looked back at the slightly worn down place. "I'll see you guys later." I muttered, and raced back to the place behind me with the other staring in confusion. I didn't hear Toothless follow me, so he must've also been confused, but I wasn't worried. And sure enough, The big paws steps echoed behind me as we ran into the Forge.

I walked around to the back of the soot filled place, around to my workshop in the way back, instantly the thing that was tugging at my brain went away, as I remembered what Gobber had assigned me to do yesterday. On the far off bench, was a pile of bent swords, axes, daggers, and other various types of weapons. At first I was mad that Gobber had come back here without telling me (like he would listen anyway), then I saw that he had neatly pushed away my papers and drawing and sketching utensils on either side, so nothing could get damaged.

I eyed the mound of beaten metal. Sure, there weren't too many, but sharpening took a while.

Toothless, sensing that there was going to be a wait, grumbled and walked silently over to 'his' corner of the Forge, to take a nap like normal. I snapped my fingers to keep him awake, and pointed to the coal-oven in the other corner of the room; I knew that some of these would need a little more than just sharpening.

Toothless looked at me, and used his paw to motion 'down'. Getting the memo, with a quick gasp, I ducked as a fireball flew over my head, landing square in the coals. "Toothless!" I scolded. His reply was simple: he put his head down, closed his eyes, and simply ignored me. I growled at him, but forgave him as I grabbed the first weapon (a short sword) off the pile. I dragged it over to the sharpener, and grabbed the large circular stone's handle and cranked it a few times to get it spinning. Then, I set the sword on top, moving my hands to its base so it could sharpen correctly.

Sparks flew everywhere like normal, when I usually use the sharpener. The sound of metal against stone drowned out the sounds around me, and I was lost in thought.

My mind flew through random thoughts, and one came up about the upcoming holiday. It didn't really have a name, and mostly the little kids of town actually enjoyed it. It was a fun holiday where the kids run around with baskets looking to collect colored eggs. It was always fun to watch, but we never really joined in much.

I had a flashback to when the teens and I were kids, and how they'd always seem to find the eggs before I could, leaving me with none every year. Because of that, I never really grew fond of the tradition.

Apparently I was pretty much _completely _lost in thought, because the next thing I knew I had knocked over a wooden barrel full of nails and metal scraps because someone had tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up too see Astrid standing above me, trying not to laugh at the sight.

"Astrid! Hey -hi! Hi, I was um...what are you doing here?" I stuttered quickly, picking myself up and turning around to try and clean up the large mess of metal that was now scattered on the ground.

She kelt down next to me and picked up the nails around her, putting them back into the barrel, then repeating the process. "So, you won the race _again_ today." She said normally, although I could tell there was something up from the way she hid it. "Yeah...sooo?" I stretched. I had to wait a second for her to answer. "How'd you do it?" she finally asked. My head perked up; no one ever really asks me stuff incase I get into too much detail on designs...I'm guessing...

"Toothless's tail fin. I upgraded it so that it would help him fly faster." I explained. Her eyes widened in interest. "But he could fly just fine with his old one, why upgrade it?" she questioned. At this I got up and walked over to my desk, leaving the rest of the mess for Gobber to clean. I pulled out one of the many notes I had on speed, height, length, mass, all technical stuff about my dragon's tail prosthetic. "I assume if we ever get into another fight with Alvin, we'd need a quick escape." I explained, handing her the paper.

She studied for a moment, then handed it back to me. "Well...Toothless could fly just fine and fast before." she stated, crossing her arms. I nodded. "Now you're going around acting like Night Furies are the fastest, huh?" she joked, punching my shoulder. I laughed, I knew she was joking. Still...I could have my fun in joking, right? I shrugged, "Well, they are." I stated with a smirk. She glared at me with an expression that she was up to no good. "Oh really? Well, then I'm sure me and Stormfly would be honored if you came to help, since I guess Nadder clearly wouldn't pass a Night Fury's speed stats..." she trailed off, this time she being the one smirking, knowing she had me cornered.

I held up my hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Meet me and Toothless over at the Cove tomorrow, and we'll show you how speed's done." I said, putting away the paper and kneeling to pick up the rest of the metal scraps. "Whatever, Useless." she said, knowing the name irked me. "See you tomorrow!" she shouted, running out of the Forge, probably back home from the signs of the sun on the water, alerting the presence of night approaching. I watched her leave with a smirk on my face from her sarcasm, when I went to stand up and hit my head on the Sharpener. "Ow!" I muttered, rubbing my head. I turned to see Toothless cooing and looking at me, then to outside of the Forge, then back at me.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned, knowing full well what he had been looking at. He cooed playfully again, and I flicked him in a friendly fashion, as I left the pile of bent metal for tomorrow.

* * *

"Mhmm...very interesting..."

The cold voice echoed through the cavern. A man in a black robe was circling a sphere, eyeing and touching different areas with with interest. His pale hand brushed over the space where The Atlantic Ocean was located, where no lights were. Unfortunately, he was looking for something different. "Kids these days...holding onto their precious thoughts...it's pathetic." he said to no one in particular. His voice echoed through the empty cavern, and he looked up at the dull light that lit the place; a hole that use to be under a broken bed. _'Maybe that's where you belong!'_ Bunnymund had told him.

Well, he was wrong.

They all were.

Pitch started chuckling maliciously, his plan bouncing around in his mind. It was a simple plan, yes, but a non expected one. He focused his attention back onto the globe, his eyes darting from place to place. Africa? No; believers. America? Nope. Japan? No. He groaned; why were there so many children?

Any place, any place at all!

Suddenly his eyes glanced up near the top of the hollow globe. He squinted his eyes and rubbed them, thinking they were playing tricks on him. He leaned up closer, and almost started to laugh again. The one place...

Scandinavia. There was a light here and there, but very few, enough to count on both hands. He looked up a little past it and saw a small island. There were dots covering the island, clear sign of children, but not a single one had been lit. Not one. His eyes widen and he drew a breath. This time, he really did start laughing. He closed his eyes, and laughed loudly. "Oh you pathetic Guardians! Seems like you've been neglecting your duties! Well, that'll soon be to your disadvantage...a great disadvantage..." he chuckled.

Suddenly his heart was filled with some feeling, a dreadful feeling; Joy. He growled, Sandy must be bringing those sweet dreams around again tonight. He ignored it, but suddenly his face lit up. Sand...he need only a little, and he'd be all set. Letting out a sigh, he made his way out of his cavern, and up the hole, to the outside. Even from where he stood in the woods, he could see the Dream Sand soar through the air, taking shape of many amazing things. Just a little...

He floated lightly through the air, to the nearest village.

* * *

The Dream Sand coursed through his pale fingers, the grains turning black with his touch. "Just a little more..." he muttered. Finally, he had a pile of the now blackened sand down at his feet, and a good dose of it too.

He held out his hand, and lifted his palm up. In command, the sand started swirling and swirling, until his famous black Nightmare was in full view in front of him. He patted the horse's mane, and whispered the words, "No betrayal. Not this time. This time, you'll be feeding off of the fear of those the Guardians _can't_ reach." The Mare shook her head, agreeing. "Good. Now, you and I have some dreams to kill." Pitch said, and with a snap of his fingers, he and his Nightmare vanished into the shadows, their destinations ways away.

* * *

**Prologue complete!**

**A/N: Did you all enjoy what I have of this? I hope so! Even if you didn't I thank you greatly for reading it.**

**This is just the prologue, and the first chapter should be up sometime this month. I'm sorry in advance if I make you wait. I know, I know, it's definitely rushed at points, and I'm sorry.**

**Like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Please review!**

**I hope you enjoyed what I have, and that you have a great rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: And we're back! Did you enjoy the month-long break? Me either!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, to Clearbear, Guest, and DragonSoul for reviewing! You have given me the strength to carry on! Though I must warn you *whispers* This or the next chapter may be a little sad...**

***claps hands* But with that, I'll leave you to read if you do wish, and I hope you enjoy it! Happy readin'!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Toothless nudged me awake.

My eyes instantly opened, and I sat up, breathing heavily, sweat forming on my forehead. Toothless sat on the floor from the side of my bed and cooed in a worried fashion, tilting his head at me. I sighed a shaky breath, "Nah, it's ok bud. Just nightmares..." I muttered before climbing over the side of the wooden bed. I reached for my prosthetic, still shaking off the effects of my dream, it had been so real...

* * *

_He was flying on Toothless, dooing loops and tricks and amazing feats, "Yeah! Come on bud!" he shouted, punching the air._

_Toothless cried out in response, letting his tongue flap in the winds, making Hiccup laugh. He always enjoyed these flights, it was a great way to get away from problems, tragities, and just plain annoyance._

_Hiccup clicked the prosthetic, and they flew higher into the sky, Toothless's wing flapping on either side of him. Up and up they went, higher and higher, occasionally free-falling. Hiccup would always end up back in the saddle as safe as ever._

_"What'd think bud, you wanna go again?" he questioned. Toothless opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly his dream changed._

_Dark clouds billowed in the sky, thunder and lighting crackling in the distance. Hiccup's eyes widen in fear, knowing the danger. "Toothless, let's land." he suggested, not needing to click the prosthetic to do it. But Toothless seemed to ignore him, and fly straight out into the ocean. "Toothless?" Hiccup questioned, holding his hand out to pat his head, making sure he was ok, when he did something totally unexpected._

_He snapped at his hand._

_Hiccup jerked his hand back in alarm, holding it, making sure all his finger were still intact. He was shaking with shock; Toothless would NEVER, not in a million years, even think of trying to snap at him._

_"T-Toothless?" He questioned._

_Toothless stared back at him with his pupils slits, the eyes of a wild animal. Not Toothless. A wild, dangerous Night Fury. Hiccup stared back, with the eyes of an animal in fear, only a small bump in the road to the dragon's freedom._

_Hiccup hunched back, scared of his own dragon, who was snarling at him. "Toothless...what- how-" he questioned, but he never finished before lightning struck the dragon's prosthetic, sending them both tumbling out of the sky._

_Hiccup screamed as he fell to the waters below. He looked up at the last second to see Toothless above him, falling as well. The waves covered Hiccup's head, and his lungs were filled with water. He chocked and coughed, only managed to fill them more. His prosthetic weighed him down, and he started sinking in the depths bellow, small bubbles escaping his mouth. He looked up with his slowly closing eyes to see Toothless swimming above him, making his way to shore, not even stopping to think about the boy he left to drown._

_'Toothless...why?' he thought just before the world went black and he sunk to the ocean floor below..._

* * *

I shook my head to try and clear it from the dream. It was just a nightmare, nothing real.

Putting my prosthetic on with a _click!_, I stood up, and slipped my other foot inside my boot. I turned back to Toothless, who was still staring at me with wide eyes. _Wide eyes, not slits_ I reminded myself.

I sighed, recovering from my dream. Toothless purred and walked up next to me. I looked down at him with a smile, and suddenly remembered my meeting with Astrid today. "Gods, I almost forgot. Thanks bud!" Hiccup said, and pat a now confused Toothless. I had never said what time to meet at the Cove, but I assumed she'd go around mid day like a normal person, so I had a few hours to spare.

"Well bud, you wanna go flying?" I suggested, spite my nightmare. It couldn't keep me from flying with my best friend. Toothless's ears perked, and he instantly became excited, jumping up and down. "Woah, alright, calm down, no need to wreck the house." I said with a chuckle. Toothless stuck his tongue out at me after he stopped bouncing, glaring in fake anger. I ignored him and brought out the saddle and tail fin from behind my desk. He waited patiently for me to put the tack on, though I could tell he was waiting to jump out the window into the air.

I laughed, "I'll be done in a second, Toothless, you'll have to wait. You don't want to try and fly and end up crashing, do you?" I questioned. He shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Finally I hooked on his prosthetic, and I stood back to admire the work. "I think we're done with that. Now, how about flying?" Toothless grumbled a yes in response. I chuckled, then hopped onto his back, clicking in my prosthetic. I opened the tail fin, and positioned it correctly, before patting Toothless's neck to alert him that it was ok to take off. He jumped up onto the windowsill above my bed, hovered a moment, then took off into the air.

I clicked his prosthetic again, and we flew faster, out to the ocean in front of us. Toothless growled with joy, and did a small loop. We soared over the water, and my prosthetic brought us closer, enough so that Toothless's paws skimmed the surface.

The wind that flew past them sprayed my face lightly with sea mist, and I smiled before Toothless pulled up again, away from the water. We did this multiple times, over the course of an hour, before Toothless's wings needs a break.

Toothless landed on a cliff side, folding his wings in. I climbed off, unhook his prosthetic. Toothless bounded off to a nearby patch of dragon nip to roll around in. I looked up at the sky: maybe half an hour before mid day. We still had some time left.

I followed Toothless into the dragon nip, and sat on a nearby log while he rolled around. I took out my sketch book, and began to draw the scenery out of boredom. Of course I made sure to add Toothless rolling around in the center, why wouldn't I?

Another ten minutes went by before I closed the drawing and called Toothless over. His ears perked. "Come on bud! We gotta go meet Astrid and Stormfly at the Cove!" I explained. He shook off the remaining weed, and ran over to me. I climbed on his back, clicked in my prosthetic, and took off again.

"Come on, Toothless. Let's go show those two how real dragons fly."

* * *

**A/N: I know, It was skipping around at points, but I tried. Hiccup's little remark at the end surprised me too, but I did not know any other way to end it...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed what I had, and that you have a great rest of your day, viewers!**

**-catz4eva101**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heheh...heh..uh...just realized the prologue was longer than the first chapter... uh *coughs, embarrassed*...I am going to try EXTREMELY hard to make this a longer fic than my usual ones.**

**Anyway, NEW UPDATE! NEW SEASON OF DRAGONS! NEW FANFICTIONS!**

**I realize that this story is turning out a little more HiccupxAstrid than I wanted, so this next chapter should focus on the other teens much more. It may seem like I'm rushing this story quite a bit, but trust me, I've got many ideas for this. :)**

**WARNING: Chapter may cause a few tears... (I don't know, I usually don't cry at my own stories...)**

**Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors.**

**Well...with that said...I hope you like it and happy readin'!**

* * *

We took off, our confidence in tack. I mean, a silly Nadder couldn't beat a Night Fury -especially Toothless- in flight and speed, could it? Nah. I had a feeling said Night Fury felt the same way, due to his toothless smirk. I smiled and patted his head, then focused back onto the path.

We flew for a minutes, before we finally found the sinkhole that was the Cove.

We dove down and landed, me climbing off of Toothless so he could rest a bit. He gave me another smile before trotting off to a clear patch of dirt to rest. I myself walked over to the edge of the lake in the middle of the Cove. When I reached the waters, I looked down at my rippling reflection. I smiled, and the reflection doubled my move. I reached down to run my hands through the almost crystal clear water, when suddenly a voice called out from behind me.

"Admiring our reflection, are we?" it said.

I jerked around, almost falling into the shallow water. I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was just Astrid, standing there with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. "Gosh, please don't do that again. You scared me." I said. "But that's the point, isn't it?" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her, which she mimicked. I just shook my head.

"So, you ready to see how a true rider and dragon fly?" I teased.

Her confidence seemingly rose with her expression. "Bring it on." she said with a smirk. Immediately we took of to Toothless and Stormfly, who seemed to have gotten the message of our short conversation and had readied themselves for us to just hop onto their backs. Which we did. She looked over at us once we both settled into the saddles. "You ready, Haddock?" she challenged. I just gave her a smirk before -without warning- let out Toothless's tail fin, signaling to him to fly, leaving them in the dust.

I could just hear the faint gasp of shock from both Astrid and Stormfly as we flew farther and farther. Toothless let out a cry of excitement. Clicking his tail down, we shot up into the sky, leaving the forest ground far down below.

As we straightened out, I heard a loud squawk come from somewhere below us. Looking down, I just managed to see Astrid and Stormfly fly up, catching up with us.

"Cheater!" Astrid shouted above the wind.

"I didn't cheat; me and Toothless are just faster then you are."

Toothless let out a snort and smiled at my witty comeback. I looked down at him and patted his head, before turning back behind us to see Astrid glaring, a smirk spreading across her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with some plan she form, and from that I was slightly worried...only slightly.

"Well then, Mr. Hot Shot, let's see how you deal with this!" she shouted back. For a moment I was confused, but then I saw her reach for something in her saddle. She pulled out a chicken leg, and threw it to Stormfly who ate it happily. My eyes went wide.

"Now _that_ is cheating!"

Astrid just smirked again as they whipped right by us, the force slightly veering us to the right. Toothless growled a protest as he positioned himself correctly again. he looked back and warbled at me, asking for permission. "Do it, bud." I muttered. My confident face on, I shifted my foot to a position I had only constructed a few days ago. With this position, Toothless was basically able to do whatever he wished.

Toothless twisted his neck from right to left, as if readying himself. Knowledge from past experiences in flights gave me the idea that holding on tight would be the better option. I tightened my grip on the metal bars I constructed into his saddle and double checked my connection straps. Toothless suddenly tensed up, and we went skyrocketing forward. I heard over the screaming wind a fierce Night fury call as the land features around us went formed into a colorful blur.

Even though the wind was partially blinding me, I could still see the blue dot in front of us that was currently growing in size.

In not 30 seconds after Toothless turned to his neck- breaking speed, we passed them. We passed them so fast in fact, that Stormfly seemed to loose her balance, tumbling out of the sky for mere moments.

Stormfly squawked with fury before letting her wings readjusted, while looking back to check on her rider. Astrid barely looked shaken. She set herself right again in the saddle, shaking her head to clear herself of any worry that may have fallen on her; she'd fallen off of dragons many times before. Stormfly let out a comforting gurgle, before turning to look back at the disappearing Night Fury. Without any warning, she shot off after it, knowing full well Astrid was in on this race as well.

Astrid let out a sound of surprise as her dragon took off, but quickly readjusted herself. Calming herself to the sound of Stormfly's wing flaps, she urged her to go faster, slipping her pieces of chicken. Soon they were attempting to catch up to the speeding pair.

Toothless's ears moved a bit, as he registered a squawk from Stormfly. He flapped his wings faster, jerking his good tail fin to a sharp right. I let out a gasp as they took the sharp turn, leaving Stormfly to tumble out into the air they once were moments before. Stormfly shook her head with an angry growl as she righted herself, then took off after Toothless again.

"Toothless slow down! You'll wear yourself out!" I shouted over the wind, trying to warn his friend. But Toothless wouldn't listen; he was _not_ going to be beat by a _Nadder_, friend or not. He heard Stormfly's familiar wing flaps through the rushing wind and he let his teeth slid out of their gums with anger. Stormfly squawked a tease at him, and he pushed himself harder, attempting to leave Astrid and Stormfly in the dust.

But that was not the case.

Astrid has packed much chicken, and she really had little idea about her 'experimenting' with it. Stormfly's energy was at its top, as if she were on a sugar rush. Nothing was going to stop her from being the first to beat a Night Fury in a race. Astrid tried to place a hand on her neck, as if warning her to slow down some, but, to her shock, Stormfly shook it off without a second thought.

Toothless turned to the left (now completely against Hiccup's will), and his eyes dilated in fear as a sheer rock wall faced him. An idea popped into his mind, and he was about to jerk up at last second, planning that Stormfly would crash into the rock instead.

Unfortunately for him, I knew him well, and knew his plan before he even tried to bring it to action.

'_This has gone too far_' I thought to myself. I shifted my foot back, a small _click!_ sounding as the tail fin became my responsibility again. I jerked it hard in, and the tail fin closed completely, taking away Toothless's flight ability. Toothless let out a cry as they went tumbling to the ground, he involuntarily flapping his wings in desperate wanting for flight.

They came to a steady crash, and Toothless's mind realized what just happened. I had stopped him.

Tucking his wings in, his pupils stayed dilated. I slowly climbed off of him, letting out a sigh. "Well...that was quite a race, don't you think?" I said at random after a moment of silence. Toothless's eyes stayed dilated, and he didn't make any response. I turned to look at him, noticing this. "Toothless? Bud, come on." I said holding out an outstretched hand. Toothless just stared at me. I slowly pulled my hand away, shocked. "Bud, it was just a race...it wasn't a life or death situation." I said softly. Toothless thought otherwise. He snorted at me; how dare Hiccup take away his power of flight when he was having fun!

I let out a sigh. "Toothless, not everything is about competitions and winning." I said, moving so I stood in front of him. Toothless tilted his head, giving me a look as if he was questioning me. I stood there in a moment of confusion before I caught on. "W-What? Oh so you think just because I got caught up in the whole Thawfest thing means you can too? Well, for your information, it doesn't." I said. Suddenly Toothless straightened up, towering over me just a bit, obviously not appreciating being told what to do.

With a snort that sounded like a sarcastic laugh, Toothless rolled his eyes and walked away from me, leaving me to myself. The tension still hung in the air.

I snapped back into reality when I heard a squawk and claws landing against the smooth grass. I turned around to see Astrid climb off Stormfly, looking slightly winded "What happened?" she questioned as Stormfly angrily walked away, obviously as upset as Toothless about the unfinished race. Astrid watched her go with confusion before turning back to me, her hands on her hips. I rubbed the back of my neck saying, "Yeah, apparently Toothless isn't very happy about that interruption. But he was gong to have you two crash into a cliff! I thought that was going to far!" I defended myself, worried that she'd yell at me. Astrid's eyes widened with shock. There was a moment of silence before she questioned, "So...where is he now?"

"Probably off somewhere to ignore me." I said irritated. After another moment of silence I looked around. I didn't recognize this place; apparently Toothless and I haven't explored the entire island just yet. "Do you know this place?" I asked Astrid, who just shrugged and shook her head. The place looked slightly marshy, which wasn't a shock with a place as rainy as Berk.

We began to walk at random, just wandering around the area. "Either way," I started, breaking the silence, "we still be you guys senseless in flying." I said with a smirk She punched me in the shoulder- hard. "No way! We let you guys win!" She said with confidence. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." I replied, with earned a shove. We laughed and chatted some more, walking around the marsh

After a while my boot become soaked with water. I looked down and realize we had wandered to a wet land. "Geez, how many marshy places do we have on Berk?" I muttered as I lifted my foot to try and shake some of the water out, only to put it back down and have it become soaked again. Astrid didn't seem to mind as much though, but I didn't want my prosthetic to become rusty. I looked down at it with a worried expression. Astrid seemed to have noticed. "Let's try and find a dryer place. Why don't you try and call Toothless? Stormfly won't come, I'm sure; Nadder hate anything that messes up their scales, and I don't think swamp water is something she'd enjoy much." she suggested. Well, it was worth a shot.

I let out a Night Fury call.

We waited a moment before I tried again. Nothing. I grumbled to myself at Toothless's ignorance. "Well, I can fix it if it rusts. Let's just keep walking." I said unenthusiastically. "Well, if you insist." Astrid said. We began walking again, the water splashing against our boots. Astrid made a comment on how in the world you can even remove rust, which ended up with me giving an entire lecture Gobber had once given me on the same subject.

* * *

"Hiccup."

"And then, with most of it removed, you take the polish-"

"Hiccup."

"-and you can managed to remove the rest, and when that's done-"

"HICCUP!"

"WHAT?!"

"LISTEN! What is that?"

It was only then that I heard when she was talking about. There was a small rumbling noise...that was seemingly getting louder. "I have no idea..." I muttered. The water beneath our feet began to tremble a bit, and suddenly the sound echoed with the familiar noise of trees falling. My heart thudded into my throat, recognizing the mixture of noises from another old lesson Gobber had taught us all on a Survival Camp my father had forced us all to go on.

"Sinkhole..." I muttered.

It seemed to take a few seconds for the words to register in Astrid's brain. But when it did, her face held a horrified expression. "We need to get out of here, _now!_" she shouted. "Yeah we do!" I said sarcastically. Hey, I tend to get more sarcastic in deadly situations- I've been in quite a few of them. Astrid grabbed my wrist before dragging me a long with her, us both race to get away from the location of the noise. But it seemed to be everywhere. After only a few seconds of running, a collections of trees fell in front of us, and the sinkhole opened right before our eyes. With a shout of terror, we turned to run, but my arm was pulled down. I heard another shout from behind me and my arm was released of its hold before I even knew what had happened. I turned around to see that part of the ground had crumbled away under Astrid's feet, and she was desperately clinging to the soft, collapsing dirt that was currently the edge of the still growing sinkhole.

"Hold on!" I shouted, and I knelt down on the muddy ground, reaching my hand out to her. I almost fell in myself as the ground started shaking even more violently. I leaned in as far as I could and grabbed her arm, pulling her up with strength I didn't know I had. Just as she managed to get to her feet and run, I felt the ground shake even more, just underneath me. I knew exactly what was going to happen before it did. Shoving Astrid away, I shouted "GO!"

The ground I was still kneeling on crumbled before I could stand up.

I heard Astrid shout my name in terror, but my ears were quickly clogged with mud and dirt as I tumbled into the collapsing earth. I didn't even try to keep conscious, and before I knew it water and mud filled in my lungs, and fallen chunks of dirt enclosed me in the ground. From whatever parts of me that still had feeling to them, I knew that I was getting dragged into the ground. After another few moments of the painful agony, I let my complete conscious slip, giving into the darkness, and I knew waking was not going to be an option again.

* * *

Toothless had heard both of the calls, but had decided to ignore them...for now. He was still mad at Hiccup! He was curled up on the swampy floor, bored to death. He didn't know where Stormfly had gone off to, and quite frankly he didn't care.

It was only when he heard the faint sound of trees snapping somewhere that he became alert. Something was wrong...terribly wrong. He knew he should have listened to those calls! He got up from the wet grounds, and raced towards the sound, all anger he had felt towards his best friend vanished as he ran through the trees.

Soon his paws slowly got wetter. He looked down a second to see that he had entered a marshy area, and the snapping of bark on trees had stopped, though both Hiccup and Astrid's scents were still strong through the water. This just worried him.

He kept running until his feet were tired, and he could run no more. But in the corner of his ear he could hear the faint sound of something- some_one_ seemingly...choking? He forced his tired paws to move, and what he came upon was something he would not have wished upon his greatest enemy.

A massive sinkhole had erupted in the forest, and had swallowed everything in its path. It distracted him to the point were he did not notice at first that there was a figure kneeling at the edge, staring down at the depth of the crater. It was only until the figure choked again that Toothless knew they were there. Turning his head to face it, he recognized instantly the mass of blonde hair and the studded shoulder pads and spikes.

Now very much worried than before, he slowly walked up to her and stood beside her. Her face was slightly red, and her eyes were shinning bright and wet. She choked again, and Toothless realized that she was trying to hold back tears. He wondered why. He thought for a moment before another thought distracted him.

Where's Hiccup?

He looked around frantically, and nudged Astrid with his nose, giving out a whine. Astrid did not turn to face him, she just kept staring at the pit. Toothless gave up on her for help and roared out into the air, calling out to his rider. Nothing happened. He tried again, a more desperate tone in his call. Still, nothing made a sound.

He began to walk around, trying to locate his rider through movement and scent, but that had all stopped in front of the sinkhole. His ran that thought in his mind again._ That all had stopped in front of the sinkhole._

Tothless quickly trotted back to Astrid and nudged her again, his fear and suspicion rising. Astrid only made another choking noise. Toothless cried at her, begging her to say something. Anything. After a moment Astrid swallowed, closing her eyes and taking in a breath. She said after another moment of silence, "There...Toothless." At first he didn't understand, but then he saw her make a slight gesture to the sinkhole. Toothless's fear were confirmed.

With a cry of alarm, Toothless sprung forward, clawing at the earth, attempting to dig up the ground until he found him. Nothing was going to just snatch his rider away from his so easily. Nothing.

After a while and the only sound being claws against dirt, Astrid said barely over a whisper, "No use..." Toothless turned to look at her, and his heart sunk and broke with the knowledge that she was correct.

They couldn't do anything now.

Toothless just stood there, his chest heaving and his pupils going thin. No one said anything. Nothing needed to be said. Toothless slowly looked back at his tail-fin, the only thing that connected him to flying and Hiccup. Gone. No longer had any use. He was sure Gobber would pull out those old plans Hiccup made at Snoggletog for a prosthetic that would let him fly on his own, but Toothless didn't see the point. There wasn't any reason to fly without Hiccup.

With all the strength he could muster, he slowly walked back over to the frail looking girl, and sat beside her, slowly wrapping his tail around her. She didn't seem to notice at first, she only stared at the area Toothless had been clawing and digging at. But when she felt the scaly tail wrap around her, she dared herself to move her eyes and look down, seeing the handmade red tail fin.

Toothless watched as, for the first time in her life, Astrid Hofferson let a tear slip.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again folks! Miss me? Well, I've come 'round with a new chapter for you all, so I hope you enjoy!**

**(*still trying to stick with other characters and not just Astrid and Toothless in this chapter...oh, and by the way, there should be some _actual_ Rise of the Guardians characters/content/stuff either in the ending of this chapter, or the next one*)**

**I'm ashamed to say that there will be some jumping around and rushing in this chapter, due to all the lines...but I can't really avoid that at the moment, with so many POVs to fill...**

**By the way, there are a few episode references form both Riders and Defenders (though those who have seen them will probably be able to identify them ;) )**

**I apologize in advance for and spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon, there's nothin' to worry abou'. They probably just lost track of time."

"I don't know, Gobber. Hiccup's usually more responsible than this. He should be here by now."

Gobber waved his hand to dismiss the situation. "He always looses his train of thought when he's on Toothless! I've seen it happen me self!" Stoick just grumbled. The two (along with the rest of the village) were in the Great Hall eating dinner. He absent-mindedly looked behind him at the bench a few rows down to where the teens were sitting.

Hiccup nor Astrid were present.

He'd asked some of the villagers if they'd seen the two and their dragons, but those he had asked hadn't seen them since yesterday. This only worried him more. He drummed his fingers on the table waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to be thrown open by Toothless and Hiccup sputter some excuse on why they were late. He tried to focus on the facts; Hiccup always went on a morning flight with Toothless, usually he woke up and they were gone. He didn't know how long they usually took flying, but he suspected a few hours was probably what Hiccup had in mind. Gobber was right though, he _did_ tend to loose himself whenever he was flying, sometimes quite literally. He once saw him jump off of Toothless's back and watched as the two free fell. He shouldn't be this worried.

But then the Hofferson girl went missing as well. Her and her dragon.

Stoick was (most of the time) a logical man, and from the way the situation looked, the two absences were probably connected somehow. He thought for a moment before he came up with _'They probably went flying.'_. He'd been told that Astrid usually spent the early mornings from dawn till breakfast training for any upcoming competition. But now since they didn't fight dragons and Thawfest is over, she really had nothing to do in that time. Stoick nodded to himself. _'Yes, that's probably it. She challenged him to flying, and with Hiccup's mind he probably thought he'd win and agreed to it.'_ He knew his son well - at least he hoped - over the course of the year after the Red Death, and it was probably just the thing he'd do.

Still...gone _all day_? It didn't seem like him. No note, no comment ahead of time, nothing. Just left.

Stoick was silent a while more before he said, "That's it. I'm getting Thornado and going to look for them." He started to get up from the table when Gobber replied, "No, Stoick. Let him come, he'll learn his lesson." a worried look sketched on his face. "Oh he'll learn his lesson alright." Stoick muttered as he got up from the table and started making his way to the door. He knew Gobber was fond of Hiccup and certainly didn't want to see him get in trouble, but Stoick was a father who was worried about his son. Nothing stood in between that.

* * *

Fishlegs casted a worried glance at the door their Chief was just stepping out of. Snotlout let out an exasperated sigh. "You mean they're _still_ not back yet? Doesn't flying get boring after a while?" he commented. Fishlegs said nothing but returned to eating his meal. "Well, you ride Hookfang. I'd suspect it would get boring when he doesn't listen to any of your commands." Ruffnut commented. If there was one thing the twins were good at, it was comebacks. Snotlout glared at her, which only received a snicker.

"Guys, I don't know if you guys realize this, but they might be in big trouble," Fishlegs commented. "Wait, who might be in big trouble?" Tuffnut questioned. Fishlegs just rolled his eyes and replied, "Hiccup and Astrid. They missed Class today! Hiccup _never_ misses Classes! He's the teacher!" he said fretfully. "Well he missed _this_ Class. Besides, it's not like any of us wanted to be there. I'm glad he didn't turn up." Snotlout retorted sarcastically.

Fishlegs just groaned to himself at his 'friends' obliviousness. He picked up his plate, now seemingly having lost his appetite. The twins went back to bickering as he left, their own food still being untouched.

_'None of them realize how important this may be! It's almost sunset, and they've disappeared without a trace...and skipped Class!'_ Fishlegs thought to himself as he walked out of the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

Stoick quickly made his way to his house, hoping Thornado would be well rested enough to go out searching. He sighed; he knew he was taking this too seriously, but he couldn't help it. He'd treated Hiccup terribly after his mother's death, and now he was going to make it up to him.

Walking around the side of the house he stopped to see his Thunderdrum sleeping soundly, his tail wrapped around himself. Stoick smiled for a mere second before patting its head. Thornado gently opened his eyes lazily, looking up to see his rider standing in front of him. With a suppressed yawn, Thornado got up from the ground and sat patiently as Stoick strapped the saddle onto him. He let out a worried grumbled, for his friend seemed to be under some stress. He nudged him with his head, but the only reply was a mutter under Stoick's breath.

After he was done with the saddle, he looked out at the sky; gray clouds. "Well this is just perfect." he said angrily. He knew they wouldn't be able to search long, due to a pick up of wind. He was sure it was a snowstorm.

"Well, let's make the best of it then." he said to Thornado, turning around and climbing onto him. Said dragon let out one of his sonic blasts before taking off, trying to steady himself with the wind. Stoick took hold of the reins and yanked them up, forcing the Thunderdrum to fly higher. "We need to see the ground; Hiccup would've probably landed to avoid the storm." he said half to himself, half to his dragon. Thornado cooed, trying to reassure him. He wasn't sure what was going on, only that something was wrong.

As they flew higher, the ground panned out in front of them. Stoick squinted, trying to look for a familiar black shape, or a colorful blue Nadder.

They flew on for minutes more, reaching the base of the island: the mountain. Stoick pulled the reins to the right, making sure he landed on one of cliffs hanging off of the rocky terrain. Looking down he could see the entire village and everything to the west. Climbing off Thornado, he stepped onto the cold rocks, scanning the area. It wasn't easy to look around on a dragon who couldn't hover very well.

With another moment of spotting nothing, he sat down, letting out a sigh. Thornado looked at him before turning to face the open air opposite of the cliff, and let out a roar. Stoick figured he was probably calling for the dragons. It was known that a Thunderdrum's roar could be heard and felt miles away. After a few minutes of waiting for a response, Stoick gave up on the chance.

Stoick was about to get up to go searching again when he felt something cold touch his arm. He turned around and saw another snowflake fall. Realization hit him. _'Great. Now how am I going to look for them in this weather?'_ he thought to himself as the flurrying storm got stronger as the seconds passed. Thornado snapped him out of his thoughts as he let out yet another roar, as if trying to tell him about the danger.

Stoick sighed; he was right. As the snow fell harder he mounted his dragon and they took off back to the village, praying to the gods that his son and the Hofferson girl were alright...where ever they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, the snowstorm was nothing compared to the real cold.

The coldness on the inside.

Toothless and Astrid hadn't moved from their position, even when the wind started to pick up. Astrid just kneeled there, her face looking miserable. She was good at keeping her emotions inside of her, but she could feel them all desperately trying to make there way out in the form of tears, wanting to get away from the cold that had seeped inside her.

Part of her believed that Hiccup wasn't dead. He'd defied death _so many times;_ The Read Death, Alvin, jumping off a cliff, the Scauldron, crashing at least four or five times off of Toothless when they discovered the Screaming Death, almost falling off the cliff face during Thawfest, the list went on and on. That part of her forced itself to believe that when the sink hole was made, the falling earth had opened one of the many tunnels the Whispering Deaths had made, that Hiccup had fallen into on of them, and is currently looking for a way out. Very much alive and well.

But then another part of her conflicted that there was no way he could have made it out; the pressure of the dirt may have just broken most of his bones in his thin body, and the pain alone may have killed him. That and not being able to breath.

The two sides conflicted with each other, and stirred up the cold inside her. He had given his life to save her...and she couldn't even pull herself out of a dip in the ground? She was pathetic, that was already drilled into her mind. But there was something else that had woken inside her, along with the dreaded cold, something that just made the experience even more unbearable. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Daring to move, she lifted her head slowly, looking up at the dragon above her, daring herself to see, to know just how much pain Toothless was in, having lost his best friend. Toothless seemed...distant. There was something she could see in his eyes that seemed to resemble confidence, but from his expression he didn't seem to have much faith in it. He let out a soft moan, before looking down at her as well. There eyes met for a second, blue against green, each sharing their own pain with just a single look.

She broke.

The dam inside her that had keep in all of her emotions crumbled with just one look. One look of complete pain and sorrow from someone who knew Hiccup better than she ever had. Tears rushed to her eyes, and she didn't even bother to try and stop them when they ran down her face as she buried herself in Toothless's scaled, crying into them.

He lifted his paws and seemed to give her what was an attempt of a hug, and wrapped his wings around her. He gave out a soft roar of hurt as he gently put his own head on top of hers, dragons apparently not being able to cry. _'Just like Vikings shouldn't.'_ Astrid thought to herself. Disgrace. Disgrace was what she was, to both herself and to her tribe. A Viking crying?

She still did nothing to stop the flow of tears.

Her face was moist from tears that would never stick on a dragon's slippery scales, her breath shuddering. Weak...the word ran through her mind. She was crying for a boy who wouldn't return no matter what either of them did, a boy who was a disgrace to the name Viking as much as she was now. Yet she still did nothing.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, it may have been hours, only that Toothless opened his eyes as he felt something cold land on his nose. At first he thought it was nothing. Nothing could compare to the cold he felt inside, but then he felt it again...and again...and again. He opened his eyes to find that snowflakes were falling all around them, the start of a blizzard.

He knew this wasn't going to help them at all. He looked down at Astrid and found that her tears had run dry, and she was leaning against him ready to fall asleep with exhaustion from crying, her face twisted into an expression of sorrow. Sucking up all the strength he had left the the pain of loosing Hiccup had taken from him, he got back down to all four paws, Astrid dropping to the ground.

Suddenly a squawking noise echoed in the clearing, and he turned to see Stormfly fly forward to them. He held out a wing as a gesture to stop, which she reluctantly did. Looking around, she became confused, another coo echoing her thoughts. Toothless confirmed them with a hoarse cry of his own, and her gaze averted to Astrid's limp figure, now passed out on the ground. She was about to fly to her and pick her up, but Toothless growled at her to stop. No, him and Astrid were in this this together. He was the closest thing to Hiccup she had left, and she was Hiccup's closest human friend. _He_ was going to make sure she got home ok.

He warbled his thoughts to the Nadder, who looked worriedly at her rider before reluctantly and slowly flying away back to the village. Toothless waited until she was gone beofre turning around to face the girl. The snow was falling harder now, and through the dense white blurr he could tell that even while sleeping she was shivering a bit. He slowly made his way forward, his heart breaking with each step.

Hiccup was gone. He was really gone. No last minute escapes, nothing. Gone. Gone to live out eternity in Vahalla with his mother. He would never again feel the joy of flying with him, and hear the clicking of the prosthetic while making a turn. He'd never again see his bright smiling face whenever he managed to make an improvement on his tail fin, or on his shield. He'd never again let out a purr when he scratched him behind his ears or under his chin. His little Hiccup was gone.

He reached down and nudged Astrid softly, over and over again until she slowly opened her eyes. At this point her skin was pale and cold, her lips a faint blue. Toothless would never understand the reason on why these humans chose to wear sleeveless clothing to block out the cold that always struck the isalnd. She took in a shuddering breath before Toothless bowed his head to let her climb onto his back. She would need to see Gothi when they returned home, and once that was done she'd have to tell them about what had happened.

As for Toothless...well, he wasn't sure. He'd probably stay near the island if Gobber gave him his own working prosthetic that his little Hiccup had designed, but he'd rarely fly. It was meaningless to him now. Plus Astrid needed him. He recognised he really was the closest thing to Hiccup at the time being, and he'd hate to make her cry again.

He knew she never did it often.

Astrid slowly climbed onto his back, and Toothless forced himself into a trot. It was as fast as he could go at the moment, but they'd make it home. Together.

* * *

Cold is what he felt. Cold and a darkness he'd never known or felt before.

He was trapped, that's what he was. Trapped in something all around him. He didn't know what to do. Fear raced through him and he didn't open his eyes, worried that something terrifying had trapped him.

But, somewhere through all this worry and fear, he left light. A bright light. A light that seeped through him and seemed to give him some strength. Suddenly he was pulled upwards, whatever trapped him was being shoved away by the light. He could feel his head bust through the earth, and he took a deep breath of air that had been deprived of him. The rest of him was pulled out of his captor, and he finally let his eyes open, to see whatever light that had saved him from the cold and darkness.

What he saw was the moon.

It shown bright in the sky, and all of the fear inside him vanished. He looked down to see that he was slightly floating above a messed up patch of dirt, like something had terribly disrupted the earth and thrown it around the place. He was slowly set back down on the ground that had been his captor, and when both his feet touched the ground, the part where he had come up slowly placed itself back together.

He looked around him, and saw white. A soft white substance that was snow had covered the area except where he stood. He took a step forward...and the snow melted. His eyes widened in shock as he did it again with his other foot, the snow melting at his touch. Still completely fascinated, he looked up from the ground and scanned the clearing he seemed to be in. Everything was covered in the snow, nothing but white showing.

It annoyed him. Color should shine through, not just a plain white! He stepped towards a small bush nearby, and slowly reached his hand out. When his hand touched the leaves, the snow melted and turned to water, forming a puddle at his feet which he promptly ignored. He let out a breath of surprise at the fact that the snow had melted. He saw that the bush was covered in small buds, flowers waiting to bloom. An idea formulated in his mind and he tapped one of the flowers, trying to test it out. As he predicted, the flower bud he had tapped blossomed, a bright blue flower slowly evolving from the stem. He watched in amazement as it kept growing until it had reached its full size.

He tried to take a step forward, but one of his boots that he was wearing splashed in the puddle that had formed. He looked down and saw his reflection. A boy stared back at him with auburn hair and freckles, soft green eyes wide with surprise.

Suddenly he took a step back. This was becoming too much to take in at once. He looked up at the moon again, hoping for answers. There was only one thing that it told him, and it was good enough for now. He looked around again, his new mission was to get rid of all this white. As he did so, the answer that he had received flew through his mind, as he tried to remember things.

He couldn't remember anything except what the moon had told him. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. That's all.


End file.
